


In Due Time

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Sibling Incest, brother au?? hehe, humanstuck with albino vantases hehe, mentions of kankri being a drunk fuck, u v u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's especially annoying because your brother never used to stay out this late. He used to be home before 7, and would even cook dinner for the two of you. He used to force you to sit at the dinner table with him so he could spew all his ideals to you, things about his major in college, and a bunch of other shit that you honestly don't give a fuck about. But now it's like he's never here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Due Time

At 12:45 AM you send him a text. ("WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS HOME OKAY. IT'S FUCKING LATE AND I'M NOT LEAVING THE DOOR UNLOCKED FOR YOUR 'I LEFT MY KEYS AT HOME' FUCKING ASS ANY LATER THAN 1.") You're getting really sick and tired of your older brother's shenanigans. Shenanigans which include him being out at insane hours of the night with friends that [you think] are no good. It's especially annoying because your brother never used to stay out this late. He used to be home before 7, and would even cook dinner for the two of you. He used to force you to sit at the dinner table with him so he could spew all his ideals to you, things about his major in college, and a bunch of other shit that you honestly don't give a fuck about. But now it's like he's never here.

It's starting to worry you.

You get a reply a few minutes after the text sends, but it doesn't make you feel any better. ("D9n't even w9rry a69ut it Karkat, I'll 6e h9me in due time. Please d9 leave the d99r unl9cked f9r me th9ugh, d9n't shame me f9r misplacing my h9use key.") You roll your eyes while you reply to him because while he might be doing a bunch of things that irritate you a lot more than his usual antics, he's still the same old dip shit older brother you've always had. ("COME THE FUCK HOME.")

His new friends are all probably bigger fucktards than he actually is (if that is even possible) and it kind of infuriates you. He comes home smelling like drugs and sex and alcohol every night, and he's almost always out until somewhere close to 2:30. Sometimes he brings girls home with him and you have to have the room on the other side of the wall from his so it keeps you up all night when they're engaged. Even though when they stay the night Kankri gets up early to cook breakfast, you're one-hundred percent certain the cons out weigh the pros.

You're obscenely tired but more so than your irritation with Kankri, you don't want to go to bed while the front door is unlocked; so you reluctantly stay awake. You try to busy yourself with a romcom a few of your friends recommended to you, but you find it a little hard to focus on it. You never receive a reply from Kankri.

The female lead in the movie is hilariously fumbling over her words to the male lead when you hear a loud thump! against the front door. You scramble up from the couch and stand up against it, pressing your ear to the wood. "Kankri, is that you?" You try to keep any hint of fear out of your voice and sort of slide your hand up the door to rest on the handle.

When he speaks you can hear the slur of his words, even if it seems like he's making an effort to hide it. "Ye-yeah it's me." So you open the door. Your older brother wobbles a bit as he falls forward and you do your best to catch him. If not to keep him from falling on the floor, at least to make sure you don't get hurt yourself. "Sorry you had to stay up so late." Is the first thing out of his mouth and it almost makes you feel like the shittiest brother ever. But Kankri's the one who should feel like a shitty brother so you manage to refrain from that idea.

Dragging Kankri over to the couch and dumping him on it doesn't take much effort. He's taller than you are, obviously, but he's also pretty light considering. You get him a glass of water to get him on the path to Sobersville and shove it into his hands. "Don't worry about it." You say and sit next to him. After taking a large gulp of water, Kankri sets his glass on the table. He slouches into the back of the couch and throws his ankle on his knee. You watch him from the corner of your eye as he starts to seemingly focus on the movie. He doesn't normally make it a habit of watching your romcoms with you, but you suppose considering how inebriated he is it's not exactly strange at the moment. His mouth is hanging open, so you can kind of smell the alcohol on his breath. "You should get some sleep." You don't look at Kankri when you say it; your focus is falsely fixed on the movie.

His brain seems to think over the advice and he looks as though he's going to make a move to leave, but he doesn't. He glances briefly around the couch for the remote and you decide you'll go to bed, since you wanted to an hour ago anyway. "Well, I'm going to go to bed," You stand up and turn to go to your room but Kankri catches your wrist before you can.

"Wait," So you do.

The moment is frozen, with one of your legs still propped up on the couch bent at the knees and your wrist between Kankri's pale fingers. His fingers are long enough to wrap around your wrist and still kind of overlap each other when they meet back up, though that also might be due to how skinny you are. You can see his neat nails, painted a vibrant red and you think that's a little dumb that he's your older, college-student, brother and he paints his nails but you've never said anything because he gets pretty defensive about everything. Your eyes move from his hands to his eyes and you notice he's not even looking at you. His eyes are still vaguely focused on the tv, but you see they look pretty dull. "Why do you even drink so much." It's a question but it isn't at the same time. You feel like you already know the answer but it feels a lot better to ask.

Kankri's eyes turn to you and they don't look dull anymore. They still look as though he's been drinking (empty? They sort of look empty but that doesn't really feel right either.) but there's a spark in them that lets you know he's actually listening and considering every word you're saying. "Sorry." Kankri mumbles. He stands then, your wrist still clutched in his hand, and looks down at you. "I'm a pretty shitty older brother."

"Can't really argue there."

He laughs and you count it as a good thing. "But you'll be better than I am." He says it with such confidence that it almost makes you want to laugh. "Not a better older brother, but like. Better person." His words are pieced together and he speaks them so slowly. You know he's just speaking things that are on his mind. Maybe have been on his mind for a while even.

"Probably not, but we can hope for that." His grip loosens on your wrist and you take the chance to slip your hand from his. "Well okay, I'm going to-"

"So sorry." Then he's pulling you into his chest before you can really register it's happening. His arms lock around you and your nose is pressed into his collarbone that's peeking out of his dumb v-neck shirt. "I'm the shittiest older brother."

You roll your eyes and sigh into is shirt as you return the tight hug. "I'm pretty sure Strider's bro is shittier than you are, Kankri, you don't have to freak out about it. I know you're a little drunk right now but there's no need to go on a full out pity parade about anything. Seriously, so you should just down that glass of water an-" You cut yourself off when you feel one of Kankri's hands slide up your back to fist into your hair. On screen, you see the male and female leads kissing. The way his hands are on her makes you acutely aware of how Kankri is holding you, which makes you feel a little bit awkward in the circle of his arms.

"I doubt Strider's brother feels the way I do." Breathing stops. The soft sound of love confessions from the movie is the second loudest thing in the room, second only to the rushing heart beating in your chest. Kankri must feel it too because he kind of squeezes you closer. His neck craned down enough that his lips touch the shell of your ear (on purpose or not) and he's whispering- to himself or to you, you aren't exactly sure- soft "sorry"s under his breath. He says something else, but you can't quite understand what it is, so you ask him.

"What was that?"

"Can we just sort of pretend tonight didn't happen?" He jerks himself back a little, still holding you really close but now looking into your red eyes. "That whatever has happened so far, and anything that might after post-this conversation never happened at all and blame it all on outrageous alcohol consumption?"

He gives you hopeful, worried, glances and it makes you suspicious but it most of all makes you upset because what an audacious request and what even is he planning on doing? But the worry in his eyes. "... Yeah. I guess."

It all happens so quickly from there, you aren't even sure what to think anymore. There are hands at your face, and they've got you pulled up to his face, lips pressed together. Hips are pressed together too and you've never felt something like that before holy shit does Kankri even know what he's doing? It's gotta be the alcohol. When his lips leave yours, they dont go far as they land on your cheek. "Worst brother ever." He mutters and you're kind of getting tired of his self pity. "A real older brother wouldn't feel like this about his younger brother."

And it all clicks.

Maybe he was staying out all the time so he could avoid you. Chasing girls and bringing them home so he didn't have to be there with you. It wasn't that he was trying to be promiscuous because he liked it, it was because he felt it to be necessary.

Suddenly you're not sure how to act. You're not really prepared for this. Not really sure on the procedure for having your older brother let you know that he has a few impure thoughts about you. You want to ask him why. Why does he feel this way, what did you do to earn that sort of feeling from him?

"Is that why you stay out all the time?" Is what you actually ask. But you're not really sure you want to hear the answer to that question either. His gaze drops for a moment, before it comes back up to you (did he just check you out oh fucking god) and he's moving closer again.

Kankri kisses like its an olympic sport and he's definitely got gold in the category. Something inside of you tells you to get the fuck out of there he's your brother you need to fucking leave. But you don't. Kissing him back is a thing that you need to do, so you do that instead. You're doing it, kissing your brother. It feels weird and fucked up and pretty good because it's making your stomach turn delightfully. Feels pretty good because his right hand is pushing into the small of your back, pushing you into him more. Feels pretty good because your own hands hold onto him like he's your only hope of survival and, ironically, he is.

The kiss is old news in a second when he slinks back. He's gently tugging you down onto the couch, softly pushing you onto your back. Slowly climbing on top of you. There's a thought to push him off, to tell him to get lost. But no act is made on it. Lips connect with yours for the third time, but this time it's a thousand times more intense. There's a fire you can feel lurking inside of Kankri and fuck how long has this been going on for him? His tongue is poking into your mouth, but you let it slide through with little trouble. Sealing your lips around the muscle and rubbing your own against it. Kankri gives a soft sound and you feel it echo through your body. Pulsing through your skin, through your blood, makes you feel strange in such a way that you never even thought to think Kankri could (would? should!) do to you.

"This is wrong," You say when he finally breaks for air. "Kankri,"

"Karkat, please." He says it in a way that you know isn't supposed to be seductive, and it isn't. It only sounds like he wants you to keep your earlier promise to not remember this later but you know that isn't even going to be possible at this point. Kankri doesn't want you to note how wrong it is, and maybe you don't really want to either. Especially when his mouth has suddenly replaced itself on your throat. Kisses start to trail themselves down to your collar bone, where the left bone is quickly taken between the lips there. Kankri gives the skin a suckle and the moan you give out slips on its own.

So you wrap your arms around his back instead of questioning him anymore. Fingers digging into his back as he leaves deep purple spots in your pale skin. Your breathing becomes ragged when his lips travel to the hollow of your throat and he sucks there too. As things progress, you realize that you're becoming hard in your jeans, but then again so is he. His hips grind down into yours and you sigh from the contact. Once they're close, his hips don't move and you can actually feel just how hard your brother is against your thigh.

You make an effort to create more friction by trying to grind up into him, pulling him closer to you at the same time. Kankri stops his work on your throat, pulling back just enough to press his forehead to yours. His eyes are closed, thick eyebrows pulled together in what almost looks like a pained expression but you know is not. Your hips grind up into him again, an attempt to wake him up a bit, and its like a switch is flipped inside of him.

The hem of your shirt is being tugged at by his lithe, painted finger-nailed, fingers and you let him pull it over your shirt. Kankri's ass meets with your thighs when he sits back. You can see his eyes roaming up and down your torso and you suddenly feel a little awkward again. "You're so little." He muses but the way he says it makes you think he's worried about it.

"G-Genetics." You reply and shrug. "You feed me plenty I'm just naturally skinny." Kankri hums in response, his fingers padding down your chest. They come to a stop at the waistline of your jeans. You kind of feel your abdomen flinch back at the unfamiliar feeling of fingers on it, but otherwise you're both very still.

"Is it-"

"Go ahead." You try not to give him a chance to go on a rant about how it's your choice if he does this or not. You want it all to happen before you forget it isn't right.

Fingers skirt along the top of your jeans, and now your abdomen is flinching back, then dip under the waistline and slide over to the button. It's popped with little to no effort at all and his hand slides down over your crotch to pull the zipper down.

You've had a girlfriend before, but she never really tried to do anything with you and you never really tried to do anything with her. So when your brother snaps his wrists and yanks both your jeans and your underwear off at the same time the feeling of being exposed for the first time hits you like a truck. Instinctively, you want to cover yourself up but for some reason you feel really safe even if you are completely exposed to Kankri. He looks at you with a fondness that even if you didn't feel comfortable you would soon enough. "Ah," Kankri moves down so his face is level with your dick and you can feel his breathing on it. "You really are so enticing, Karkat." His face is serene and genuinely happy as he says it and it just kind of makes you scoff.

"That doesn't seem like something you say to your fifteen year old brother."

You bite back a gasp whenever Kankri takes your cock into his hands. "Well it's true." He says and it seems odd watching your big brother smear your precum over the head of your cock. It seems really odd, actually. But he seems to be content. Licking the palm of his hand and placing it back on your cock before sliding it down the shaft. He starts to jerk you off slowly, a lot slower than you normally would, but it feels nice. The fact that it's not your hand and actually belongs to someone else kind of makes it feel a thousand times better just in and of itself. He twists his hand on his way up and it makes you keen so softly that his smile kind of widens. "So cute." 

You avert your eyes from his face, because you're really sort of embarrassed from his praise, even if it is drunken. Then there's a heat around you that makes you cry out so quickly and you turn back to see his nose nestled in the platinum blonde curls of your pubic hairs. "F-Fuck Kankri!" He hums around you in response. Your hands shoot down to fist his hair and kind of just pull. "Oh my fucking god." You kind of can't believe he's got your entire cock in his mouth, but when he pulls up a little before bobbing back down you don't really think you care. It feels so good and you feel his tongue rubbing against the underside as he pulls up again and again and again. You just barely hit the back of his throat and when you do, he holds you there while he tightens around you. You moan out again, giving a soft sob of his name after. Your hips buck up without your permission, but his hands push them back down and hold you in place as he continues to slide his lips up and down. Giving gentle sucks on his way up and puffing his cheeks out on his way down. Kankri sucks your cock like he was born to do it and it makes you wonder why this hasn't happened sooner.

Eventually he lets go of your hips and his bobbing stops. Your hips give another buck, which this time isn't reprimanded. This time it's like he wants you to do it, so you do. Before you realize it, you're holding his head in place as you fuck his mouth. There's a heat in your abdomen that is curling and becoming more intense and you know that you probably aren't going to last much longer. "Fuck Kankri I'm about to c-come." You cry but his only reaction is to rub his hands up your sides; encouraging. Seconds later you come harder than you have ever come in your life, and Kankri just swallows it all down. He pops off your cock with a loud, wet sound and licks his lips as he stares up at you. You marvel at the fact that he doesn't really look so drunk, and that maybe he's only using that as an excuse.

In the pit of your stomach nervousness is starting to well up and it's all because Kankri is still staring up at you. You know he might be expecting something from you. His cock isn't hard to notice; hard in his jeans just from sucking you off. Strangely enough, you suddenly have the urge to please him in return. Whatever you can do to make him feel really good too, like he did for you. You pull yourself into a sitting position and take a deep breath. Thoughts have mostly left your head, your mind working on pure instinct as you scooch closer to your older brother, take his face into your hands and kiss him. There isn't any time wasted as he slides his tongue into your mouth and kissing you back with a fierce integrity and clawing his hands down your arms, around to your back. He pulls you into his lap and you think you feel him gently thrust up into you. Your hands slip down his neck and almost get caught on the neck of his dumb v-neck shirt as they continue on their way down. You reach the hem of the shirt, and without any hesitation, put your hands under it. Kankri's skin is warm, feels like the door to the oven after he's cooked your favorite baked chicken alfredo, and its inviting so you keep your hands pressed to it. Your pull your lips away from his, and feel his forehead meet with yours again.

"I want to," You start, but his head is shaking with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to." He says, but you don't honestly give a fuck because you want to. "I'm perfectly content with how things have played out so far and I'm fine leaving things the way they are now, maybe snuggling a little bit before we both fall asleep would be satisfactory but-"

"Kankri, shut up." You give him a weak smile before plunging your hands under the waistband of his jeans. "I want to make you feel good too, so I'm gonna." The two of you work together to slide his pants and his underwear off, and then you're left with his cock in your hand.

His is obviously bigger than your own (there's a six and a half age difference between you guys, after all. It's only natural.) but you try not to be intimidated. You squeeze his dick like you'd squeeze your own, twist it how you like it. Kankri seems to turn to jelly in your hands, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging open. It fills you with a warm feeling and you notice you're slowly becoming hard again. Kankri notices as well, and his hands move to cup your ass and then drags you closer to him. Your chests are almost flush against each other, dicks touching, and Kankri moves your hand to reach around both of them. He makes you start to tug at them both at the same time, but the friction where they touch is so intense that you moan out. "Oh fuc-K." He nods in agreement, his forehead pressing to yours again and he lets out a breathy sigh.

For a moment, it's enough. For him, and for you. But then his eyes snap open and he breaths out, "Karkat, do you trust me?" You're nodding before you can really process the question. In a flash, Kankri's scooped you up into his arms and is carrying you away, into his bedroom. He deposits you on the bed, and quickly makes his way to the bedside table to rummage through the drawer there. When he returns to you he's got a bottle and- holy shit is that- a condom. "You still trust me?" Your eyes are glued to his hands as he pours some of the gel from the bottle into his his palm. It all makes you really nervous because you know where this is all going, you've seen those movies. But you nod again all the same.

"I trust you."

"Lean back." And you do. Your head settles into the soft pillows on Kankri's bed while his hands make their way to the back of your thighs. His dry hand parts the cheeks of your ass while his wet hand traces its way up the crevice between them. It's not freezing cold like you almost expected, but just barely room temperature, and it feels fucking strange. It feels even stranger when his pointer finger places itself at your entrance, stiff and you know it's going to poke through the muscle at any given second. When it does, you suck in a deep breath, biting your lower lip until it hurts and feels like its going to bleed. "Ah, I probably should have warned you about that I suppose. My apologies. Next time I'll be sure to note you well before the initial shock." You catch a sort of shit-eating grin plastered on Kankri's face and you pull your lips into a frown.

"Kind of cocky of you to assume I'm ever gonna let this happen again."

"Yes well, I'm probably not supposed to 'toot my own horn', if you will, but I'm fairly certain you will." The shit-eating grin is still there, so you focus on what he's doing with his hands instead. The stretching feels so fucking weird and the intruding finger doesn't feel much different. Kankri is curling and swirling his finger around in your asshole and it almost gives you the impression he's looking for something, but he doesn't seem to find it (you guess) and a second finger is soon added in. The second finger stretches you a little bit wide and it feels a little uncomfortable. You think Kankri can tell that you feel uncomfortable because he bends down to place kisses on your knees and rubs circles into your thighs with his other hand. "It's going to be okay, dear brother. I've done this before, I know what I'm doing, you don't have to be worried." You think to ask him what kind of dumbass would let him fuck them, but you let the thought die on your tongue.

It doesn't take long for the two fingers to feel at least not uncomfortable, and when Kankri notices your face calm down, he adds in the third one. You bite out a yelp because fuck that fucking stings! Kankri's free hand moves from your thighs to cup your face and stroke it gently. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He coos at you. "I know, it's not that great but please trust me, Karkat." And you do, you do fucking trust him but you don't know why that is. "If you relax it will feel better sooner." He says, so you really try to. A seriously honest effort to relax is made, and you try to just let go of your muscles; just dropping them. Your shoulders relax into the sheets and your legs kind of struggle to be bent at the knee still but you're relaxing. And Kankri was right, because it's starting to feel better. He fans his three fingers out inside of you, doing what he can to make sure you're properly stretched. Twisting them, and curling them.

He's doing that thing where it feels like he's searching again, and this time you think he found it because he hits something that makes you feel really good. So good, you keen out his name when it happens. "Oh fuck, Kankri fuck fuck fuck." You instinctively push back on his fingers, trying to force it to happen again, and when it does you press your hand to your forehead and moan again. "Right there oh god." Kankri jabs at the spot a few more times before he removes his fingers all together and you don't mean to but you let out a grunt of annoyance.

You look between your legs to find your older brother pulling his stupid v-neck off and wiping his wet hand off on it before throwing it to the corner of his room. Your brother, while a complete geek, is really athletic too, so his body is naturally really nice. The pale skin you both have looks extra good on him because his body is all toned and he gets a lot of sun so it doesn't look as sickly as yours does. You take note of the stupid cancer sign he has tattooed on his side, but mostly on his back, under his arm.

You don't have time to appreciate much more because he's got the condom rolled onto himself already, and is all slicked up and ready to go. His hands are at your thighs again, pulling your hips close to him. "I imagine this is your first time so I will tell you now that while penetrative sex between men is quite enjoyable and feels rather fantastic, the first time it may feel a little bit-"

"Fuck me Kankri, don't lecture me." You look up at his face with a serious look as you try to lead his cock into you.

When he pushes past the initial ring of muscle your face contorts into another pained expression because, okay wow, his dick is kind of a lot bigger than his fingers! But his warm forehead is on yours again, and he's cooing reassuring words to you. "You feel so good, Karkat, oh wow. Just remember to relax. You can do this, I believe in you." He stops pushing in suddenly, and you wonder why but then you realize he must be all the way in. You will yourself to calm down, to get used to him inside of you.

You move your forehead from his and instead bury it in the crook of his neck. You mutter, "You can move." against his skin and for a second you don't think he hears you but when he starts to pull out you know he did. It's still a little bit uncomfortable, but it isn't all around unpleasant. After a few more strokes, it actually starts to feel better. Pleasant. Really good even. Enough so that you're now moaning directly into Kankri's ear. Soft "Fuck"s and "Holy Shit"s spilling from your lips.

Kankri pushes your chest gently, saying "Lay down," and while you don't really want him to be able to see your stupid blushing virgin face, you do as you're asked. From the new position, he's able to thrust into you at a few different angles, and he tries them all. You can count the beats between when he thrusts in and pulls out, his pace incredibly steady and he's so much more experienced than you are. You begin to meet his thrusts half way, pushing back on his cock whenever you feel him start to press back in. It's all too slow for you.

"Faster," you breath, throwing your arm up to cover your eyes. "Go faster." You hear him chuckle but he obediently obeys. It's starting to feel too good, and you didn't even know you could come simply from anal stimulation but it feels like that's what's gonna happen Then he thrusts at a certain angle and he hits that spot he found earlier. "Holy fucking shi-it!" You actually throw your hand into your mouth and snap it shut as you try to muffle an obscenely loud moan. "Fuck fuck fuck! Right there, Kankri hit it again!" He manages to do so again, and you're certain that this will all be over with soon. "Fuck- I. Fuck!"

Kankri thrusts into you harder after that, his speed picking up, and his strength kicking in. There's a sick sound of skin slapping on skin but you're so much more focused on the slam of his cock deep inside of you than anything else. He's hovering over you know, his arms on either side of your chest and you can feel his breath hitting you on your face. Can hear his soft non-obscenities pouring from his mouth. you can especially hear his moans and his cries of your name. How good you feel around him and how good he feels inside you. You're not sure where the idea comes from but you suddenly stop trying to push back on him and you say, "I-I wanna ri-oh fuck- ride you Kankri." You two quickly reverse positions until you're literally sitting on his pelvis with his cock buried deep inside you.

His hands make their way to your hips as he helps guide you down when you pull up and between the two of you, the previous pace is restored. "Wow you look so beautiful like this, Karkat." He says and his eyes are half lidded and he looks like he's about to blow at any second. You mutter for him to shut up as you try to drop yourself harder onto him. Your own dick has been all but forgotten the entire time, and you think that Kankri is going to start pumping it, but you sort of don't want him to.

Your suspicions are confirmed the next second when one of his hands sneaks around to take it, but you quickly bat him away. He gives you a perplexed look but you simply reply with "I want to come f-from you inside me." and his smile returns. 

There's only a few more minutes of you bouncing on him before it becomes too much for you and you come, hard, onto his stomach. His name is on your lips when it happens. Seconds afterwards you feel something warm inside of you and you see Kankri's face scrunch up as he yells your name out and comes as well. You think you see him mouth "fuck" but you aren't sure because he's done before you can tell. His hands are tight on your hips as he holds you in place for a few more minutes. When his hands let go, you fall forward, pressing your face into the bed right between his shoulder and his ear.

"Goddamn." You sigh, and you hear a sick pop when he falls out of your hole.

"I'll say." You hear Kankri say. He's stretching to pull the condom off his dick and you think he ties it up and tosses it out, but you aren't really paying attention anymore. A thick wave of sleepiness is starting to overcome you and even though you're currently basically laying in your own come, you just want to sleep. Kankri must seem to agree with you, even if he makes an effort to clean the come off of his stomach, and now yours, first. His arms pull you tightly to his body and he nuzzles his nose into your hair. You're pretty sure you can feel a smile on his lips but you aren't certain.

You're lying like that for long enough that you're about to doze off when he says "Yes." You almost ask what he's talking about when he continues. "That's why I stay out all the time." And you realize what he's talking about. "It isn't right of me to try to force you into an unhealthy relationship with me. There are plenty of laws against it and plenty of people who would look down upon myself, but more importantly down on you. So I've been trying to refrain from consummating anything or even really acting on any of the wretched feelings at all." He scoffs at himself then. "I've done a fine job at that, clearly."

There's something you want to say in response but you can't really piece together the words, so you say nothing instead. You try to sink into his arms a little bit, but you feel kind of ridiculous being a post-sex cuddler. "It doesn't really matter." You say after maybe too long. "I don't even care what people think about me anyway. I don't like you being out all night though." He nods like he understands. "So you should really fucking stop that."

"Absolutely." Kankri says, and he seals his promise with a kiss. "I'd rather be here frankly."

His words feels like "I love you" so you say "Me too."

You fall asleep afterwards. Curled up in the arms of your idiotic older brother.


End file.
